Golpe Bajo
by Andy Elric
Summary: El ego de Ash ha sido cruelmente masacrado por su novia y ahora tendrá que hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para restaurarlo. Un loco plan es la única solución que él encuentra para demostrarle a Misty de una vez y por todas que es un hombre de verdad… y que en realidad es él quien lleva los pantalones en su alocada relación.
1. El Problema

_¡Al fiiiiiin lo terminé! Un poco tarde pero aquí está este un poquito atrasado regalo de cumple para las niñas de Diciembre Rie Uzumaki Haruno y Tibetana del 1 y del 2 de diciembre respectivamente (si mal no recuerdo) y Mislu, que es hoy (o ayer?, depende de que día sea en España ya) bueno, muy queridas amigas mías, así que en verdad espero que disfruten este fic, que se me ocurrió de una situación absurda, pero debo decir que me gustó mucho la idea y me divertí horrores al escribirlo. En fin, disfrútenlo y mil felicidades a las dos n_n _

*****GOLPE BAJO*****

**Capítulo I. El Problema**

Otro día comenzaba en el gimnasio de las conocidas hermanas sensacionales donde una de ellas ya estaba levantada a pesar de ser aún muy temprano. No es que fuera una mujer madrugadora, al contrario, entre más tarde se levantara mejor, pero sabía de antemano que el novio de su hermana más pequeña estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y eso solo significaba una cosa: El final de su tranquilidad y dado que la rutina de belleza de Lily era muy rigurosa, no le quedó de otra que despertarse antes que todos en el gimnasio para empezar con todos los pasos que realizaba cada miércoles para mantenerse bella, evitando ser interrumpida por las eternas, escandalosas, en extremo infantiles peleas que llevaban a cabo los tórtolos de la casa.

La verdad es que se alegraba por la menor de las Waterflower, pues por mucho que ella lo quisiera negar, su amor por Ash era notorio hasta el espacio y conocido por todos... Excepto para el entrenador en cuestión, casi se lo tuvieron que deletrear antes de que se diera cuenta y así descubriera que él sentía igual por Misty.

Llevaban juntos poco más de dos años si la memoria no le fallaba y todo parecía ser felicidad en su hogar, sino fuera porque se comportaban como unos verdaderos niños sacándola de quicio… Suspiró al preparar su baño relajante, siguiéndole la exfoliación, la mascarilla... en fin, una larga jornada de belleza la esperaba. Pero debió levantarse de madrugada entonces, porque ya llevaba la mitad de lo anotado en su agenda y aún no había señales de su cuñado. Por lo general llegaba antes del medio día; bueno, seguro se le había hecho tarde.

Pasaron las horas, terminó todas y cada una de las actividades previstas incluido el maquillaje, ya estaba lista para salir. De nuevo no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia de los gritos, los insultos que ellos llamaban _"apodos cariñosos" _las riñas, las risas... Todo el gimnasio estaba completamente en paz, tanto que llegaba a ser perturbador.

- ¿Ya estás lista, _sis_? - Violet irrumpió en su cuarto y en sus pensamientos - Las chicas nos esperan en el centro comercial

- Ya casi... ¿Ey Vi? - La mencionada detuvo su salida al escuchar el llamado de su hermana. Aunque no parecía nada contenta con la extraña demora, ir de compras es algo que se tomaba muy en serio, pero Lily parecía estarlo mas con respecto a lo que quisiera preguntarle - ¿Misty salió?

- No, está en su cuarto que yo sepa, ¿por?

- Mmmm… - Miraba al techo pensativa, golpeándose la comisura de la boca con el lipstick que aún sostenía

- ¿Pasa algo con la feíta?

- No, es solo que... Bueno, ¿a ti no se te hace raro que Ash no haya venido al gimnasio en todo el día? - Lily cuestionó a su hermana que parecía no haberse percatado de la ausencia del muchacho - Digo, la última vez que estuvo en Celeste, apenas si amanecía y él ya estaba aquí, no que hoy...

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, se me hacía raro no escucharlos gritarse... En fin, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, seguro tenía cosas que hacer estando en la ciudad y mañana vendrá aquí, molestando como siempre.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón.

- Es mejor que salgamos ahora, se hace tarde.

- Ok - Lily tomó su bolso y siguió a su hermana que ya iba a paso rápido rumbo a la puerta. Aunque la ausencia de su cuñado la inquietaba, decidió que tal vez Violet tenía razón y que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.

No fue así.

El jueves pasó de forma tranquila, lo mismo que el viernes y para el sábado en la tarde, no solo Lily estaba preocupada, las tres líderes parecían contrariadas. Lo mas extraño de todo era que Misty no parecía nada alterada o triste, actitudes que pudieran indicar una posible pelea de la pareja. Más bien lucía relajada y eso resultaba inquietante para sus hermanas que bien conocían el explosivo carácter de la menor.

Daisy decidió hablar con ella para intentar averiguar que sucedía con su hermanita.

Entró sin anunciarse a su habitación, aunque con mucha cautela, abriendo la puerta centímetro a centímetro espiando lo que pudiera estar haciendo Misty y solo la halló sentada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro muy tranquila.

- Hola _sis_, - finalmente habló de forma tierna, casi maternal. Quería averiguar que le pasaba, pero en caso de que estuviera molesta, no quería ser ella la víctima del gyarados pelirrojo. Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, Misty le sonrió.

- ¿Qué hay hermana? - Preguntó mirándola un segundo antes de regresar su atención al libro entre sus manos.

- Eee... Pues.. Yo pensaba preguntarte lo mismo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé, tu dímelo a mi, casi no has salido en éstos días y yo pensé que tal vez... Algo malo te ocurría.

- No - contestó de nuevo con esa actitud casi zen que parecía haber adquirido últimamente - Han sido días tranquilos, eso es todo.

- ¿Ah si? - Misty asintió recogiendo el libro y levantándose para dejarlo sobre su escritorio. - ¿Y que hay de Ash? Pensé que estaría unos días en la ciudad, ¿no lo vas a ver?

- Pues... - Se volteó un tanto pensativa - No lo sé... Supongo que regresará en cuanto... - Detuvo sus palabras y caminó rápido hacia la puerta evitando ver a su hermana directamente - No te preocupes por eso Dais, creo que tengo hambre, me haré un sándwich o mejor pediré una pizza, ¿quieres que te pida algo?

- Pues yo...

- Pediré algo para todas, espero no romper sus dietas - rió exageradamente ante su propio chiste - bueno cenaremos juntas, ¡nos vemos!

No se necesitaba ser un genio y claramente Daisy no lo era, para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre la pareja, aunque por el comportamiento de Misty no parecía tratarse de una pelea, no estaba para nada molesta, ni siquiera triste, pero sin duda había algo fuera de lugar.

Tendría que consultarlo con sus hermanas y si al día siguiente Ash no aparecía, tendrían que comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las hermanas sensacionales no consideraban que lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera entrometido como tal, para nada, solo estaban actuando como las hermanas mayores que eran, protegiendo a la más indefensa de ellas. O por lo menos ese fue su razonamiento porque Misty tenía de indefensa lo mismo que un sharpedo y la llamada que estaban por hacer era más para satisfacer su propia curiosidad de saber que es lo que había pasado con Ash.

Así, estaban las tres frente al videoteléfono cuando fue atendido por una sonriente mujer que parecía muy alegre al ver los familiares rostros.

_- Hola chicas, que gusto verlas. _

- Hola señora Ketchum - saludó Daisy a nombre de todas - Disculpe que la molestemos

_- Para nada es molestia querida, pero me imagino porqué es la llamada_

- ¿Ah si? - Lily se pegó más a la pantalla, esperanzada que la mujer les diera información

_- Es que mi querido Ash les está causando mas problemas que los de siempre, ¿no es cierto? _

- ¿ah? - Violet también pegó su mejilla al rostro de la rubia, quien estaba sentada justo al centro del teléfono

_- Si, ya sé que apenas pisa Celeste y no deja el gimnasio mas que para dormir. Debo decirles que creo hacen bien en mandarlo al centro pokemón por las noches, me imagino que Misty es una chica muy ocupada y no debe ser bueno que le quite todo su tiempo en toda una semana. _

- Si, pero... - Daisy intentó tomar la palabra sin mucho éxito, Delia seguía con su alegre discurso.

_- Es decir, lo entiendo, él está muy enamorado y ya era tiempo que lo demostrara, en fin ponlo al teléfono y yo misma le aconsejaré que... _

- ¿Ponerlo al teléfono? ¿A quién? ¿Ash?

_- Si por supuesto, yo hablaré con él para que se comporte como un buen invitado. _

Las hermanas se vieron entre si desconcertadas, parecía que no encontrarían respuestas con su madre que sabía aún menos que ellas.

- Pero Delia, Ash no está aquí, - Con esa afirmación, a la castaña le cambió el rostro lleno de alegría a un semblante completamente serio, esperando más explicación por parte de las hermanas - No lo ha estado en toda la semana y Misty está actuando rara, por eso es que llamamos, pensamos que tal vez él regresó a su casa o...

_- No lo entiendo_ - Interrumpió la mujer al otro lado de la línea un tanto preocupada _- Ash se fue desde el domingo, dijo que estaría allá, no tendría más a donde ir ¿por qué no ha regresado a casa? _

- Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos, creímos que lo encontraríamos con usted y nos podría explicar que rayos pasa con nuestra hermana.

_- Está bien._ - dijo con severidad- _Con que Ash se haya atrevido a hacerle daño y se las verá conmigo, eso se los aseguro _

- No, no se angustie, Misty no parece estar mal, solo... rara. - Las tres hermanas se miraron con decisión. - No se preocupe señora Ketchum, lo averiguaremos

_- De todas formas trataré de ponerme en contacto con él, si sé de algo les avisaré en seguida. _

Sin decir nada más, Delia terminó la llamada y apenas lo hizo las tres jóvenes dejaron de sonreír.

- Si, mas vale que ella lo encuentre primero, porque si cae en mis manos lo haré pedazos por lo que sea que le hizo a nuestra hermanita

- Tranquila Lil, ni siquiera estamos seguras de que haya hecho algo malo

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por que más huiría y se escondería hasta de su madre, Dais?

- Tal vez él...

- Sugiero que hablemos con Misty - Violet se adelantó hasta las escaleras, estaba bastante impaciente, así que no esperó a la reacción de las demás.

- Suerte con eso, - dijo Daisy al momento que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá - No creo que haya cambiado nada de ayer a hoy, seguro sigue evadiendo el interrogatorio.

La tercera chica se quedó parada en medio de la sala pensando que debía hacer ella, ya que una de sus hermanas parecía muy decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto, mientras la otra solo se había sentado a esperar. Optó por seguir a la de cabellos azules y escuchar lo que Misty tuviera para decirles.

La puerta de la pelirroja estaba entre abierta y claramente se escuchaba la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre las dos jovencitas, así que Lily decidió no interferir y solo escuchar desde el corredor.

_- Ya en serio Misty, no estás actuando normal, dime que es lo que pasó _

_- Nada Vi, es en serio_

_- ¿Se pelearon? _

_- No _

_- ¿Él te dijo algo ofensivo, te trato mal? _

_- ¡Como crees Violet! Deberías de dejar los melodramas, ya te están afectando. _

_- Tienes razón, en todo caso debió de ser al revés, ¿tu ofendiste a Ash? _

_- Bueno... _

_-Así que de eso se trata_

_- No le dije nada malo, solo... solo no tomó muy bien lo que yo... ¡Deja de entrometerte Vi! ¡Ya te dije que todo está bien! _

_- Pero debieran hablarlo entonces_

_- Lo haremos, seguro cuando esté menos... Ofendido regresará. _

_- ¿Ofendido? _

_- ... Me daré un baño. _

_- ¡No, espera Misty! No.. ¡No creas que encerrándote allí te vas a librar de mi, Misty! ¡Misty, sal del baño! ¡Agh que niña! _

- Bueno, eso fue bastante productivo, - La chica de cabello rosado parecía bastante divertida con la cara de molestia en su hermana cuando ésta se rindió y salió de la habitación de la líder. El comentario de Lily solo aumentó su mal humor.

- ¡Oh cállate!

- ¿Qué? sabías de antemano que no te iba a decir nada, a ninguna de nosotras nos habla mucho de su vida.

- Pues entonces traeré a quien _si_ se lo diga. - Violet comenzaba a tomar las cosas de manera más personal, ya no quería saber, lo necesitaba. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo en su chaqueta y de manera casi violenta marcó los dígitos en la pantalla. Al cabo de unos segundos su llamada fue contestada - ¿Brock?

_- ¿Eh, si? _

- Soy Violet, la hermana de Misty, ¿crees que puedas venir al gimnasio hoy mismo?

_- Emmm… si creo que puedo llegar allí en unas horas, ¿pasa algo? _

- Si, te necesito Brock, hay un _asuntito_ aquí del que solo tu puedes hacerte cargo...

Brock se tomó las palabras de Violet como un giro radical a su suerte con las mujeres.

Quedó bastante decepcionado cuando no fue recibido por una muy dispuesta damisela, sino a tres molestas mujeres que en seguida le platicaron el problema en cuestión.

Una vez que hubo superado el hecho que no recibiría ni un beso de la bella Violet o de ninguna otra, se concentró en el asunto en cuestión, después de todo se trataba de sus mejores amigos y el extraño comportamiento de Misty que al hablar con él solo evitaba mirarlo huyéndole igual a como lo hizo con sus hermanas, constató que no se trataba de una discusión ordinaria, porque cuando peleaban, Misty no paraba de quejarse de Ash, de lo idiota que era, de lo mucho que iba a hacerle pagar su falta... Ahora parecía esperarlo, pero no tenía las ganas de matarlo, al contrario lucía apenada con lo que fuese hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

En cuanto a Ash... Él siempre recurría a su ayuda cuando tenía problemas maritales, como Brock los llamaba para molestar a su joven amigo, ¿por qué ahora no? Además lo invadió la interrogante que parecía mantener a todos mortificados: ¿Donde se había metido el entrenador?

Por primera vez en su vida ser un perseguidor de mujeres iba ser de utilidad. Sacó su agenda donde tenía el numero de cada enfermera Joy y cada oficial Jenny en la región; las llamaría con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas le dieran información sobre Ash... Y tal vez una posible cita.

Después de marcar a cada estación policiaca, cada centro pokemón en Kanto, no hubo mucho información sobre el paradero de Ash, al parecer nadie lo había visto recientemente.

La verdad es que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando su teléfono vibró. Estaba más que extasiado por ver a una de tantas Joys en la pantalla. En seguida la reconoció como la enfermera que conoció en ciudad Verde.

- ¡Oh pero si es una belleza la que me llama! - Dijo emocionado sin dejar que la mujer pronunciara una sola palabra - ¿Es que acaso cambiaste de opinión y quieres una cita conmigo? Estaría encantado de...

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada_ - la aseveración lo desairó por completo. Sin importar cuantas veces fuera rechazado, seguía doliendo como en sus primeros intentos de conquista. - _Pediste información sobre tu amigo hace unas horas, ¿no es así? _

- ¿Eeeh? - Olvidó por completo su frustrante vida amorosa y se interesó mas en lo que la enfermera tenía por contarle - has visto a Ash? ¿Está allí en Verde?

_- No, yo no lo he visto, pero estuve platicando con mi prima segunda sobre el tema. Me confirmó que hay un Ash Ketchum registrado en su centro desde ayer en la mañana. _

- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está tu prima, exactamente?

_- En el Centro Pokemón a las afueras del Encinar, por la ruta treintaicuatro _

- ¿En Jotho?

_- Así es, si es que quieres alcanzarlo allí, creo que todavía estás a tiempo. _

- Lo haré, gracias y Joy… ¿De verdad no quieres reconsiderar una cita conmigo?

No obtuvo un nuevo rechazo, solo el sonido de la línea al ser desocupada resonó en sus tímpanos. Ya lo intentaría después con esa Joy o cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, pero por ahora tenía a un entrenador que interrogar

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No había tardado ni medio día en alcanzar su destino, sintiendo con cada kilometro que se acercaba como crecía la curiosidad por saber que se le metió a Ash para estar en ese apartado centro a la mitad de Jotho.

Frenó sus instintos de conquistador, solo se detuvo en la recepción para preguntar si es que el entrenador seguía allí y en que habitación encontrarlo; apenas le señalaron la habitación cuarenta como la ocupada por Ash, se dirigió a ella tocando la puerta con verdadera insistencia.

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento entendió que Ash estaba verdaderamente afectado por su confrontación con Misty.

Los ojos se le notaban cansados, acompañados de grandes marcas moradas, probablemente por no haber dormido en días. No parecía muy sorprendido de encontrar a Brock frente a él, solo que enseguida lo haló de la muñeca al interior de la habitación, poniendo el seguro en la cerradura.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno yo...

- Eso no importa, ¿vienes solo? ¿Alguien más sabe donde estoy?

- Eeee… no.

- Bien, bien, - Pareció tranquilizarse con la respuesta de Brock, pero seguía en un estado frenético que seguro se vería potenciado con el café que tomó de una mesita cercana y que bebió de golpe - No le digas a nadie que estás aquí o que yo estoy aquí, nadie lo debe saber, especialmente...

- ¿Misty? - El criador se aventuró a terminar la frase de su amigo, recibiendo de éste una mirada amenazante

- ¿Hablaste con ella? - Preguntó un tanto nervioso

- Pues... no realmente, no dice mucho de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sus hermanas parecían muy preocupadas con…

- Por lo menos no se lo ha dicho ha otras personas, ¡bien! Suficiente humillación es que me... ¡Pues que bueno que no lo haya divulgando!

Se sentó sobre la cama donde Pikachu dormía al final de una perfecta alineación de cinco inmóviles teddiursas que Brock asumió eran de felpa. Ash meneaba su pie con rapidez, seguro era un tic generado por la sobredosis de cafeína ya que en la mesa había más de un vaso vacío.

- Asumo que pelearon y por eso huiste...

- ¡Yo no huí! De seguro crees que haría eso ¿no? De seguro crees lo mismo que ella que soy un... poco hombre... ¡pues no! ¡No importa lo que ella crea!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡No te molestes! Solo trato de entender... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Necesitaba pensar. - Eso si resultaba alarmante. Ash Ketchum ¿pensando? ¿Qué le pasaba a sus amigos? Primero estaba la actitud tranquila y silenciosa de Misty, ¿ahora esto? ¿Pues de que rayos se trataba la pelea? Brock necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Pensar?

- ¡Si! - Dijo Ash casi enojado al momento que se ponía de pie, despertando a Pikachu con sus arrebatadas reacciones - Primero necesitaba entender porqué, porqué Misty me haría algo como _esto_ y luego... luego... No podría dejar las cosas así, no puedo dejarla ganar de ésta manera, ¡necesitaba un plan! Y uno muy bueno... Así he estado los últimos días, detallando todo, ¡porque esto no se puede quedar si una revancha! ¡Es mi honor lo que está en juego!

El criador seguía sin entender nada y Ash parecía mas dispuesto hablar del asunto aunque no tenía mucho sentido lo que decía, además que a ese punto del relato ya ni siquiera se le escuchaba, solo murmuraba caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto.

- Espera, espera Ash, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa - Lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a que se detuviese y lo mirara - Puedes empezar con decirme... ¿Qué te hizo Misty?

- ¡Ha! - Ash movió los brazos hacia el aire, obligando a Brock que lo soltara - Eso te gustaría, ¿no es cierto? Saber que es lo que Misty me hizo, ¡pues no! Suficiente humillación tuve con que ella... ¡no se va a repetir! Eso te lo aseguro ¡No en un millón de años!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! - Gritó el criador volviendo a tomarlo de la muñeca, evitando que volviera a pasearse de lado a lado de la habitación - No tienes que decirme lo que pasó, pero podrías... ¿Regresar al gimnasio y arreglar las cosas con Misty? No pudo ser tan malo como para que termines las cosas con ella, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no se va a terminar nada, no seas ridículo Brock

- Bien, entonces volvamos a Celeste y...

- ¡No! No puedo volver todavía, no hasta que tenga todo para ejecutar mi plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Ya te lo dije Brock, mi honor… no, ¡mi hombría! Esta en juego

- ¡¿Bueno pues que te dijo Misty?! - Una cosa es que asegurara no necesitar saberlo, pero era demasiada su ansiedad al no entender que estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a desesperarse

- ¡No te lo voy a decir! Es vergonzoso - Concluyó el entrenador.

Brock no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse caer en una silla cercana mientras Ash seguía paseándose, ahora en círculos.

La mente del criador no tardó en barajar las opciones o posibles escenarios en donde el ego de Ash se viera tan fuertemente lastimado. Su amplia imaginación y su mente de conquistador - por no decir de pervertido - enseguida dieron con una posible respuesta, expresándola en voz alta.

- Se trata sobre... ¿sexo? - Dijo un tanto divertido y Ash lo miró con cierto aversión

- ¡Claro que no! - Brock quitó su gesto burlón de su rostro, recargándose sobre el escritorio - Eso siempre ha estado bien.

Con esa ultima frase, cortesía de su amigo, Brock casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Decidió hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado nada, en primera porque nunca pensó que Ash resultara tan despierto en esos asuntos y en segunda porque las imágenes en su mente de sus dos mejores amigos en _esa_ situación seguro lo mandaban al terapeuta.

- Está bien, supongo que tu... plan es de reconciliación, pero - Se acercó a la cama tomando a uno de los teddiursas de la cama que resultó estar más pesado de lo que imaginó - Estos feos y corrientes peluches no te van a ayudar con...

No terminó su frase cuando un rasguño proveniente del felpudo le adormeció el brazo, en seguida sintió como los otros teddiursas se le colgaban de las extremidades, proporcionándole otros certeros ataques de las pequeñas garras y hasta mordidas en partes que no deben de ser tratadas con rudeza. El dolor lo hizo rodar en el piso gritando en agonía.

- No son peluches - Sin hacer nada por ayudar a Brock, se sentó al escritorio donde tenía una hoja con una lista escrita en ella. Pikachu se acomodó a un lado de la hoja de papel , ignorando también al criador - Y no es reconciliación es... Es... ¡Venganza!

- No crees que... ¡Ya basta!... estás exagerando... ¡Auch! ¡Deténganse!

Mientras Brock disputaba una batalla con los enojados osos, Ash seguía ocupado con su estrategia, concentrándose solo en ella.

- No, Misty tendrá _exactamente_ lo que merece

- ¿Cómo? La vas a matar con estos endemoniados... - Se vio interrumpido con otra nueva serie de rasguños - ¡Está bien! - Como pudo se acercó a su mochila y sacó una lata de ella - ¡Tengan! Comida, ¡solo déjenme en paz! - Los teddiursas desistieron en su castigo al joven, pero uno de ellos le dio una última patada en la espinilla antes de reunirse con sus hermanos en un rincón para compartir el botín - Que es un pokemón cariñoso como no...

- Son bastante temperamentales, por eso estuve toda la mañana convenciéndolos de que me ayudaran - Ash seguía con la vista en el documento, garabateando un par de cosas más.

- Bueno, entonces los asesinos estos te van a ayudar y cuando lo hagan ¿regresarás con Misty?

- ¡Si! - blandió el lápiz en dirección a Brock - Pero no solo son teddiursas

- ¿Ah no?

- No, eso es solo el inicio, necesito por lo menos una decena de bellossoms

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Y veinticuatro sunfloras

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

- No – Contó una serie de rayas en su hoja, confirmando sus calculos - veinticuatro es exactamente...

- ¡Pi pika pika chu!

- ¿Qué? Claro que son veinticuatro

- Pi pika pika chu chu pika pika

- ¿Cómo que estoy mal?, sé contar

- Pi pi pika… Pi pika pika chu chu pika pika

- Oh, es cierto, ¡veintiséis sunfloras serán!

- Eso es todo? - Brock dijo sarcástico, después de ver la interacción entre entrenador y pokemón sin haber entendido nada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Eso pensé – suspiró enojado y ya con jaqueca, se masajeaba las sienes convenciéndose de que ahorcar a Ash no iba a resolver nada.

- Necesitaré por lo menos diez poliwags y un... ¿Totodile? Aun no lo decido.

- Bueno, ¿después de atrapar a medio Encinar regresarás a Celeste y arreglarás tu problema con Misty?

- ¡Si! - Lo volvió a señalar con el lápiz - Una vez que vea de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer, ¡no le quedará duda que soy un verdadero hombre!

Ya hasta parecía disco rallado repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez, Brock solo suspiró derrotado.

- Está bien, Ash. No se que demonios pasa por esa loca mente tuya, pero te ayudaré a reunir a todos esos pokemón.

- ¿En verdad?

- Entre mas rápido los reúnas, mas rápido se terminará ésta locura ¿cierto? - Ash asintió - Bueno, pues cuenta conmigo entonces, solo.. mantén a esos locos lejos de mi – miró de reojo a los pequeños osos cafés que seguían comiendo la ofrenda de paz, ellos lo miraron desafiantes por unos segundos - creo que están planeando algo diabólico.

- Si, si, los capturaré al rato, solo tengo que hablar con el profesor Oak para pedir que pueda conservar conmigo a todos los pokemón que atrape estos días, - Sin dejar que Brock preguntara nada mas, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a hacer esa llamada con el profesor, solo se volvió un momento para darle una ultima instrucción a su amigo - Y recuerda... Nadie debe saber donde estoy.

- Tu secreto está a salvo, mi amigo.

- Bien - Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Brock con mas dudas que al principio y... completamente solo, a merced de cinco traviesos teddiursas.

- ¡Aaaauch! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ya les di comida! **¡Auxilioooooo!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Para haber pasado solo tres días, la lista de pokemón por atrapar estaba casi completada. Brock estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra de no dar información sobre el paradero de Ash, pero eso no evitaba que llamara al gimnasio de las hermanas sensacionales para saber como iban las cosas con ellas.

_- ¿Aló? _

- ¿Violet?

_- ¡Brock! Donde rayos te has metido, dijiste que nos ayudarías con el problema de Misty ¿y qué haces? ¡Desaparecer como el loco de Ash! _

- ¡Si estoy ayudando! Salí a buscar a Ash.

_- ¿Y bien, lo encontraste? _

El entrenador merodeaba por los arbustos cerca de Brock, concentrado únicamente en su objetivo, los escasos pokemón tipo hierba que aún no formaban parte de su equipo. Mientras se movía como un torpe cazador por el bosque, seguía con sus murmuraciones sobre Misty y un _"ya verá"_ se repetía una que otra vez, seguro era lo que espantaba a los pokemón lejos de él.

- Pues... Algo así. Escucha, no te preocupes por él, regresará, te lo aseguro, solo hablaba para saber como está Misty.

_- Rara, habla mucho menos que antes y hace cosas... que están comenzando a asustarme. _

Para Brock ya nada lo podría sorprender viendo el estado de inestabilidad mental en Ash ya nada podría ser más loco.

- ¿Que hace? Cocinar? - pensó en lo más absurdo que su querida amiga podría estar haciendo a esas alturas

_- Peor... Ella dijo... ¡Que Lily tenía razón y que debería de arreglarse más como nosotras! _

- Bueno, eso no es tan...

_- Dejó que Daisy la llevara de compras, ¡Es raro Brock! _

- De acuerdo si lo es, pero te aseguro que pronto llevaré a Ash y todo esto se arreglará

_- ¿Cuándo? _

- No lo sé... En ocho sunfloras más

_"¡Aja! ¡Te atrapé flor escurridiza!" _

_"¡Pika!" _

- Corrección, siete sunfloras

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? _

- No es importante, nos veremos pronto en el gimnasio.

Cortó la llamada buscando con la mirada al entrenador que ya estaba de nuevo a la caza del siguiente pokemón, con esa determinación casi enfermiza que tenía desde que lo encontrara. Brock estaba más preocupado de lo que admitía estar, pero viendo el lado positivo, ya estaban muy cerca de concluir la lista de Ash.

- Solo un poco más, - Se dio ánimos siguiendo a Ash por los senderos del bosque - Todo esto acabara pronto o yo mismo lo arrastro hasta el gimnasio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Y... Ese es el último - Brock se dejó caer sobre la tierra una vez que Ash recogiera la última de las pokebolas - Vaya hazaña, ¿no Ash?

- Si, - fue lo único que contestó mirando la pokebola con total seriedad.

- Entonces... Ahora podrás hablar con Misty, ¿cierto?

- No

- Pero si tu dijiste...

- Todavía no puedo ejecutar mi plan

- ¡¿Entonces cuando?! – Brock agitó los brazos, gritando desesperado desde el suelo - ¿Cuando atrapes a todos los pokemón del bosque? ¿O que tal un legendario, ah?

- No, tengo todos los que necesito.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eso no es todo lo que me hace falta para ejecutar mi plan

- ¡Aaah tu y tu dichoso plan! Vamos de una vez por lo que sea para que lo hagas y así podamos volver…

- No es algo, es alguien.

- ¿Que?

- Necesito... A Dawn.

El comportamiento de Ash se volvía más raro con cada día que transcurría, eso solo quedaba en claro cuando dijo necesitar a su ex novia ni más ni menos.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del criador cuando recordó como Ash se había referido a toda esa planificación como _venganza._

Había mucho que Ash tenía que aclararle y ésta vez, Brock no se conformaría con respuestas vagas o incompletas.

* * *

Bueno pues... espero que si les haya quedado la espinita de saber que sucede entre estos dos y si ya lo adivinaron... U_U si yo sé que soy muy mala para las sorpresas. jaja. Este será solo un fic de dos capítulos y la conclusión la tendré (trataré, de verdad) en el cumpleaños de otra niña querida n_n y que también es de Diciembre. Belén, espero que te vaya gustando para que leas el final en tu cumple.

Así que, pues ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, opinión, saben que pueden hacerla llegar.

Este fic sin duda va con mucho cariño para las niñas de Diciembre que me han regalado su amistad :)


	2. La Solución

_No tengo ni con que cara decir que este es el regalo de Belen porque su cumpleaños fue hace casi un mes U_U lo sé, soy pésima amiga, pero de todas formas espero que sea de tu agrado y del agrado de todos los que querían leer la conclusión de esta pequeña historia. Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo con este capitulo. Disfruten! _

**Capítulo II. La Solución**

Estaba seguro que había escuchado mal porque Ash no podría estar planeando buscar a Dawn, su amigo no era la clase de patanes que pensara en algo tan bajo como para involucrarse con otra sólo para ganar una discusión y lastimar a su novia en el proceso... Además no lo creía suicida, porque de hacer alguna infamia estaba seguro que Misty no dudaría en destrozarlo.

No lo permitiría, sin importar que tuviera que regresarlo a sus cabales con golpes, no dejaría que Ash arruinara su vida.

- No, ¡tu debes de estar bromeando! - Comenzó a sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas - No sé cuál sea tu problema con Misty, ¡pero desquitarte de ella llamando a tu ex no va a arreglar nada!

- ¿Ex qué? ¿Brock, qué te pasa? - Lo empujó para evitar que lo siguiera agitando de esa manera, pues ya se estaba mareando.

- No te hagas el tonto, ¡dices que quieres hablar con tu ex novia!

- No, yo dije que quería hablar con Dawn

- Por eso mismo

- ¿Dawn es mi ex novia?

La cara de confusión del entrenador le indicaba que aquella era una pregunta seria y genuina. Brock no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se fuera hasta el suelo de la impresión. En definitiva Ash iba más allá de la simpleza.

- ¿Pues no solías salir con ella?

- He salido con muchas personas, incluso contigo y no quiere decir que seas mi ex, ¿o si?

- ¡Pero a mi nunca me has besado y a Dawn si!

- Oh... Oh. - No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendió lo que sucedió entre él y la coordinadora casi tres años atrás. Él solo había permitido que Dawn lo besara porque no sabía como más reaccionar ante las insinuaciones de la chica. Para él nunca significó nada más. - Bueno si pasó eso una vez o dos, pero nunca fue mi novia. A la única que le he pedido tal cosa es a Misty.

- Con razón Dawn parecía tan enojada cuando empezaron su relación. Tuviste suerte de que no te diera unas buenas bofetadas.

- Pues… si, exactamente eso hizo. ¿Cómo supiste?

Despistado sin ningún indicio de experiencia en el área romántica. A veces le hacía sentir mal que alguien tan lento tuviera una relación y él no pudiera conseguir ni una cita con alguna de las quinientas enfermeras Joy.

- Eso no importa, el punto es que no puedes llamar a Dawn.

- Tienes razón, de seguro no estaría dispuesta a ayudarme de todas formas... - Volvió a pasearse frente a Brock de un lado a otro como lo estuvo haciendo en días pasados, con una mano posada en su barbilla tratando de dar con una nueva solución. Cierto que conocía a cientos de personas y más de alguna debía contar con las _cualidades_ que requería para ejecutar su plan. - ¡Oh, ya sé! - Chasqueó los dedos al cabo de un rato cuando una idea cruzó su mente - ¡Tal vez no pueda hablar con Dawn, pero si puedo hacerlo con Kenny!

- ¿Kenny? ¿Su amigo a quien tampoco le agradas tanto? ¿Ese Kenny?

- Si ya sé, pero seguro no tendrá inconveniente en ayudarme con esto, además, no será el único. También puedo hablarle a Drew.

Brock estaba cada vez más confundido y la idea de que Ash estuviera planeando _cambiar de bando_ cruzó brevemente por su cabeza, sobre todo cuando recordó que su objetivo era _desquitarse_ de la ofensa hecha por Misty... Sacudió su cabeza haciendo de lado cualquier pensamiento que cayera en ese ámbito. Lo mejor era preguntarle que ocurría en lugar de hacerle caso a su activa imaginación.

- ¿Y necesitas la ayuda de atractivos chicos para...?

- ¿Atractivos chicos? – Ash miró a Brock de forma muy seria. - Sabía que este día llegaría. No sé porqué tardaste tanto tiempo en sincerarte conmigo, sabes que yo te acepto como eres, Brock, eso no va a cambiar ni con el hecho de que... – El criador puso sus manos frente al entrenador sintiéndose gravemente ofendido por la suposición del entrenador.

- Ash, ¿por qué parece que estás a punto de decirme que está bien que sea gay?

- Pues porque es eso lo que...

- ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡No lo soy!

- Bueno es que te referiste a Kenny y a Drew como chicos atractivos, así que yo pensé...

- ¡Pues no estés pensando! Es sólo un comentario que hice.

- Además que también está todo el asunto de que no has tenido novia nunca… - Ash seguía señalando las _evidencias_ en contra de Brock como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, logrando deprimir al criador.

- Se llama tener mala suerte y... - Agitó las manos en el aire, espantado las palabras de Ash que de pronto las imaginó como mosquitos revoloteándole alrededor. - ¡Estamos con tus ridículos problemas amorosos, no los míos! ¡Solo dime para que necesitas a Drew y a Kenny!

- ¿Por qué? Crees que no sean suficiente ayuda, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes? yo lo pienso también.

- Ash, más vale que empieces a hablar con frases que en realidad tengan sentido o yo...

- Tal vez May esté disponible y Solidad, ¡Susy! Ella también, además de la chica del circo, ¿cómo se llamaba? No importa, creo que tengo su teléfono en algún lado y...

- Si, yo voy a llorar, creo que voy a llorar. - Brock estaba cansado, confundido y de por más fastidiado de los balbuceos sin sentido de Ash. Esperaba que después de unos días, teniendo su "plan" en marcha, empezaría a mejorar su comportamiento, pero resultaba todo lo contrario. Cada vez parecía más loco, tal vez como resultado de tanta cafeína y noches sin dormir. Sin importar el motivo que tuviese al entrenador tan alterado, Brock ya no lo podía soportar más.

- Escucha Ash, - Tomó a su amigo por los hombros, tratando de hacerlo razonar - Intento ser paciente, en verdad, pero no puedo continuar en una más de tus locas "búsquedas" hasta que no me digas que es lo que está pasando, porque necesitas a tantos pokemón y a tanta... ¡Gente! ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu pelea con Misty?!

Por un momento Ash quedó pasmado ante el abrupto actuar de su amigo, pero en pocos segundos esa impresión pasó mientras decidía si debía contarle o no. Ya fuera producto del recuerdo o la vergüenza que éste le provocaba, Sólo pudo contestar con un fuerte sonrojo.

- Yo...

- ¿Tu qué? ¡Habla ya!

- Yo... No puedo decírtelo, no aún.

- ¿Entonces cuándo?

- Cuando tenga todo lo que necesito y justo ahora necesito la ayuda de todas esas personas... Y la tuya por supuesto.

- Te ayudaré siempre y cuando me digas...

- ¡Lo haré! De verdad Brock, sólo... No ahora. Primero tengo que hablar con Kenny, con Drew y...

- Ya, entiendo la idea - Suspiró derrotado, liberando su agarre en el hombro del moreno que simplemente no iba a ceder a su petición. – Bien, te ayudaré a contactarlos, pero debes prometerme una cosa: después de que hables con todos me contarás todo ¿De acuerdo? Todo lo que pasó contigo y con Misty y en que consiste todo éste plan.

- Si Brock, en cuanto reúna todo lo necesario te lo diré, lo prometo.

- Bueno, pues volvamos al centro pokemón, hay muchas personas a las que tenemos que localizar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La brisa matutina se sentía tal vez más helada que cualquier otra mañana y las espesas nubes no dejaban pasar del todo el calor del generoso astro diurno, pero a Ash no le importaba, llevaba varios minutos así, quieto, respirando el frío oxígeno, sintiéndose sereno por primera vez en días.

Aún tenía muy presente lo que había pasado entre él y su novia, el motivo que puso en acción tal vez la más loca de sus ideas hasta ahora, sin embargo, estaba convencido que era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba contento con su propia insensatez, con ese arrebato que aún no estaba concluido y se encontró a sí mismo deseando poder ejecutarlo todo hasta el final.

- ¡Por fin la contacté! - El grito que llenó la quietud de su epifanía lo obligó a abrir los ojos y buscar con la mirada a Brock. - No fue nada fácil encontrar a Susy, pero por fin lo conseguí.

- ¿Y qué dijo? ¿si podrá ayudarme?

- Dijo lo mismo que todos: _"Que quiere Ash y por qué no puede decírmelo por teléfono"_, pero al igual que los demás, accedió a encontrarnos en New Bark el sábado, tal como lo pediste.

- Perfecto, entonces ya están todos avisados.

- ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? - Preguntó Brock apenas conteniendo las ganas de brincar de emoción. Por fin iba a saber la verdad detrás de tanta planeación.

- Eeee...

- ¡Vamos Ash! Dijiste que cuando reuniéramos a todos los que necesitas me lo contarías.

- No es verdad, dije que cuando tuviera "todo" lo que necesito, entonces te lo diría.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- ... Que todavía me falta una cosa más.

Con esa última declaración, el entrenador retrocedió un par de pasos, anticipándose a una posible reacción física por parte de su amigo, pero esté sólo se quedó quieto, viéndolo con severidad.

- Ash, - dijo al cabo de un rato - por tu propio bienestar espero que estés bromeando.

- Pues no, no es una broma.

- Bien. - Dio media vuelta haciendo que Ash bajara la guardia por unos segundos y cuando el entrenador se hubo relajado, Brock volvió a girar con un agilidad que ni él se conocía, saltando sobre su amigo para derribarlo sobre el césped.

- ¡Ah Brock! ¡Espera!

- ¡No! ¡Ya esperé lo suficiente y no puedo buscar nada hasta que me digas que rayos está mal en primer lugar!

- ¡Brock! No puedo decírtelo aún, pero... ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me abofeteaste?! - De un empujón alejó al criador que quedó sentado sobre el suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Estaba a punto de volver al ataque, pero Ash lo detuvo poniendo sus manos frente a él en forma defensiva - Solo es una cosa más ¡y en cuanto te diga de que se trata seguro entenderás muchas cosas!

Apresuró las palabras que apenas si alcanzaron a ser asimiladas por Brock, quien terminó por sentarse con las piernas entrecruzadas dejando toda su furia de lado.

- Pues pruébalo. Dime que otra misión misteriosa tienes que hacer antes de reunirnos con todos los demás en New Bark.

- De acuerdo... Verás... Lo que necesito es...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Esto es...

- Raro. ¡No! Es espeluznante, no espera... Es... Es...

- ¿Muy raro?

- Si. Creo que tengo miedo.

- ¡Se quieren callar las dos! ¡Parece que están viendo a un extraterrestre y soy su hermana!

- Pero Misty, es que te ves... Te ves...

Daisy se interpuso entre el resto de las chicas, dedicándole una mirada amenazante a las mayores y después una más amable a su hermana más pequeña.

- Te ves linda, _Sis_, no las escuches.

- Nosotras no hemos dicho lo contrario, - Lily se defendió, mientras que Violet seguía con la mirada perdida en la imagen de Misty frente a ellas. - Es sólo que... ¿No se supone que tu debes ser la feíta? - Sin aviso, comenzó a llorar con amargura - ¡¿Como es que te puedes ver mejor que nosotras ahora?!

- Envidiosas. - Apenas si Misty pronunció la palabra Lily intensificó su llanto de la manera más dramática que pudo sin que nadie le hiciera mucho caso, aunque tenía razón, en verdad que la menor de las Waterflower lucía despampanante con el bello vestido rojo de encaje que envolvía su figura. No era escotado al contrario, la parte más fina de la tela transparente cubría sus hombros y su pecho como un velo contrastando con la exposición total de toda su espalda. Era una combinación perfecta entre sensualidad y sofisticación.

- Es verdad, te ves hermosa, hermanita - Violet por fin habló levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la mencionada frente al espejo que iba de pared a pared. - pero... ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos de que va todo esto? ¿Por qué ese interés repentino de verte tan bien?

- ¿No se cansan de preguntar? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir obteniendo un "no" al unísono por parte de las tres. Suspiró, sabía que para obtener sus consejos de belleza, tenía que decirles "algo", aunque fuera sólo una pieza del rompecabezas. - Bueno... Quiero contar con un arma a mi favor para que cuando Ash regrese le sea más fácil olvidar todo el asunto de... Lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Eso es todo.

- Así que... ¿Lo manipularás para qué te perdone?

- Si lo dices así suena feo - Se volteó tomando el cepillo, pasándolo suavemente sobre su cabello - Pero si y espero que funcione.

- ¡Misty! - Gritó Lily con fingida conmoción - Como se te ocurre manipular así a tu novio, usando tu apariencia para que haga lo que tu quieras

- Si... - Dijo con ironía volteando en dirección a ella - No sé de donde o a quién le aprendí ese tipo de cosas.

- Yo no hago eso... - Se defendió Lily – Bueno, no siempre.

- Pero entonces, - Daisy se aventuró a indagar un poco más en el misterio que envolvía a la pareja desde semanas ya - Lo que pasó con Ash debió ser algo de verdad malo para que tengas que recurrir a esto, ¿No _Sis_?

- Bueno... - Misty se sintió cohibida, en verdad cada que lo recordaba sólo atinaba a sonrojarse, aunque ya hubiesen pasado más de catorce días de aquello - Algo. Tal vez… hasta necesite usar tacones también.

Y con ese comentario mandó a las tres hermanas hasta el suelo. Seguían con la misma duda, sin importar que hicieran o que preguntaran, Misty seguía guardando el secreto con recelo. No les quedaba más que ayudarla y esperar que todo volviera a la normalidad y pronto.

- Bueno, sin duda el vestido es el indicado, te ayudaremos con el resto para que se quede sin aliento y se le olvide todo. - Dijo Daisy mientras tomaba el rizador de cabello, comenzando a peinar a su hermana.

- Gracias chicas, ojalá así sea. - Exclamó sonriente aunque por dentro aún sentía la duda si es que Ash podría perdonarla por su terrible error y si es que volvería por su propia cuenta para intentar arreglar el problema o ella tendría que salir a buscarlo por el mundo entero.

Solo Arceus sabía dónde estaba en esos momentos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- **¡¿QUE?!** - Ash se tapó los oídos con la certeza de que el grito emitido por Brock se había escuchado en todo el Encinar, incluso haciendo huir a uno que otro pidgey con el estruendo. En realidad era la reacción que más o menos esperaba - ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE ARCEUS, ASH! ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Esto qué hemos estado haciendo...? Es... Es... **¡¿Por eso?!**

- Pues... Si.

- ¡Pero es que no entiendo nada! ¿Entonces por qué el enojo y todo el asunto de la venganza...? ¿Por qué es que estabas tan molesto y ofendido? ¿Qué podría haber dicho Misty para que...? Oh.

Ash tenía razón, con muy poca o casi nula información Brock de todas formas lo dedujo todo, por lo menos el motivo principal de su alocada pelea, lo que provocaba mucha vergüenza en el entrenador que no sólo estaba rojo hasta las orejas, sino que se había levantado de golpe.

- Así que Misty...

- Si, si, creo que entiendes mucho de lo que pasó, te lo contaré todo después. Igual no importa porque yo le demostraré a ella y a ti y a todos que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto ¡aunque ni Misty lo crea!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! - Exclamó poniéndose de pie también, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Suficiente había tenido de su irracional enojo en los días pasados. - Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo. ¿Y exactamente cuando será eso?

- En cuanto esté todo armado, no desperdiciaré ni un segundo.

- Bueno, pues todos estarán en New Bark el viernes, lo que nos da dos días para conseguir lo que falta y así terminar con esta locura más rápido...

- ¿Crees que dos días sea tiempo suficiente para lograrlo?

- Si tenemos suerte… – Brock chasqueó los dedos al pensar en la perfecta solución - Goldenrod no está lejos de aquí, es una gran ciudad, seguro allí lo encontraremos.

- ¡Bien! Vayamos cuanto antes.

- Está bien, voy por nuestras cosas. – Brock exclamó entusiasmado, dando una palmada en el hombro de Ash - Y amigo, en verdad espero que todo salga como lo planeas porque yo no paso por esta locura más de una vez - Se alejó corriendo al interior del centro pokemón perdiéndose la reacción de total alegría en su compañero de aventuras que solo atinó a hablar para si mismo.

- Yo también lo espero, Brock. - Sonrió gozoso - De verdad así lo espero.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_- ¿Aló?_

_- Hola Misty, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días? ¿Todo bien por el gimnasio? _

_- ¡Brock! Pues… si todo bien_

_- ¿Segura? ¿No te preocupa que Ash no haya regresado aún? _

_- Tal vez… si un poco. _

_- Bueno, eso no importa, estoy seguro que pronto lo verás. _

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de ello? _

_- Porque Ash me pidió que te hablara y te dijera que te encuentres con él mañana al medio día. _

_- ¿En verdad? _

_- Si, dijo que estaría en el lugar donde siempre se ven en pueblo Paleta ¿Crees poder ir? _

_- Seguro, sin problema. _

_- Bien, ya cumplí con mi papel de mensajero. Tengo que irme Misty, mucha suerte mañana discutiendo con Ash. ¡Adiós!_

_- ¡Brock! Espera ¿que más te ha dicho A…? _

Desde esa corta llamada se encontraba bastante nerviosa y esa sensación que mandaba espasmos a todo su cuerpo se hacía más intensa conforme la hora de ver de nuevo a su novio se hacía más cercana.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana cuando daba los últimos toques a su apariencia. Tal vez estaba demasiado arreglada para ser un martes cualquiera a tan tempranas horas, pero esperaba que ese aspecto le diera cierta ventaja ante el posible mal carácter de Ash. Remarcó el carmín de sus labios con un poco de _gloss_, acomodó las ligeras ondas que había hecho a su cabello, mientras ensayaba frente al espejo por enésima vez su mirada coqueta y la forma casi enternecedora en que diría _"Lo siento Ash, ¿Podemos olvidar todo lo ocurrido?" _

Aunque todo estaba perfectamente armado, como una obra de teatro a punto de ser exhibida, el sentimiento era genuino: Si lo sentía, no tanto por lo que había dicho, porque finalmente aquello había salido de su corazón, pero tal vez no era el momento ni la forma, sobre todo tratándose del atolondrado y denso de Ash.

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo en busca de desperfectos. Al no encontrarse ninguno, se dirigió a su auto y condujo hasta Paleta esperando que así pudieran pasar la página de ese penoso asunto.

Llegó hasta el centro del tranquilo pueblo, donde había un simple parque en el que solía pasear con su novio cada que ella lo visitaba. Estacionó su vehículo y caminó hasta el lugar exacto donde siempre se dirigían que estaba adornado con una bella fuente. Era un lugar bastante ordinario, pero siempre pasaban horas sentados en alguna banca cercana, platicando, riendo, besándose, siendo ellos mismos y eso a sus ojos ya lo hacía especial.

Sonrió un poco ante aquel pensamiento antes que la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago la atacara de nuevo y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, cada minuto lo estaba un poco más, pero no parecía haber señales de que él se hiciera presente.

Así dieron las doce del día, las doce con uno, las doce con dos… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Ash? No podía esperar más, la preocupación la estaba matando, estaba segura que no podría distraerse ni un minuto más observando a la gente pasar, a los niños jugar o a ese totodile que se había subido a la punta de la fuente y que comenzaba a bailar…

Tuvo que regresar la vista de golpe hacia el punto más alto de la fuente y parpadear repetidamente para asegurarse de que eso era lo que ocurría. Era real, allí estaba un totodile moviendo sus patas de un lado a otro con cierto ritmo que era marcado por… si, tampoco lo estaba imaginando: eran las voces de sunfloras, podía asegurar que estaba escuchando el característico sonido del pokemón flor. Sin pensarlo mucho, movió la cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar a dicho pokemón. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, pues dos hileras de sunfloras se acercaban en su dirección. Una línea por la derecha rodeó la fuente, una línea por la izquierda creó otro circulo dejándola a ella en el centro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tenía muchas opciones más que observar el espectáculo que iba creciendo, al parecer haciendo de ella la partícipe principal. Del nivel más bajo de la fuente comenzaron a salir burbujas que llenaban el ambiente, eran creadas por poliwags ni más ni menos, que giraban lentamente en el agua y las pompas de agua brillaban por el cielo antes de ser reventadas por delicados pétalos de flores que también se habían hecho presentes por los aires. De nuevo buscó con la mirada al responsable de ese nuevo elemento hallándolo en unos cuantos bellosoms, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Los delicados pokemón también eran responsables de emitir un dulce aroma, que sin duda relajaba todo a su alrededor.

Eran demasiados elementos que aturdían cada uno de sus sentidos, sobre todo porque estaba segura de saber quien estaba detrás de todo aquello, lo que no entendía era el motivo.

Los pokemón seguían con su espectáculo, las burbujas y los pétalos en el aire no eran ya más que pequeñas estelas brillantes, todos y cada uno de los pokemón formaban ahora parte de un coro con perfecta sincronización, cantando en intervalos, realizando pequeños pasos de baile. Los círculos de sunfloras volvieron a convertirse en dos líneas, Misty pensó que se irían de la misma forma en que había aparecido, pero las dos hileras de flores solo formaron un camino teniéndola a ella como destino final. Por allí comenzaron a desfilar los más bellos teddiursas que hubiese visto jamás, que llevaban más ramilletes de flores entre sus patas. Cada uno, al estar frente a ella, de un giro perfecto y estético ejecutaba su ataque de encanto para después entregarle las flores a la confundida chica que no sabía cuando todo aquello iba a parar.

Tal vez más pronto de lo que se imaginaba, pues de golpe, todos los pokemón allí reunidos hicieron silencio total y detuvieron cualquier movimiento. Misty se encontraba igual inmóvil, expectante, sobre todo cuando vio desfilar por el mismo sendero de sunfloras por donde llegaron los teddiursas a su querido novio, ni más ni menos.

Él, igual lucía diferente, demasiado arreglado para ser un martes cualquiera, con una camisa de tonos celestes, acompañada de una corbata de un intenso azul metálico, pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros, sus manos ocultas en su espalada, pero lo que era más notorio en su apariencia, era esa mirada determinada que la turbaba, sobre todo porque estaba totalmente puesta en ella.

Estando a solo pasos de Misty, Ash se detuvo, solo observándola, sus labios ni siquiera se habían despegado el uno del otro, dejando muy claro que no tenía intenciones de hablar. La pelirroja si que estaba nerviosa con todo eso, no sabía que significaba el espectáculo recién avistado, ni la actitud de Ash. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué debía hacer a continuación, ciertamente algo, cualquier cosa que rompiera ese silencio que ya la estaba poniendo de nervios.

- Ash, no sé a qué viene todo esto, pero yo…

Sus palabras torpes y entrecortadas se vieron detenidas cuando Ash simplemente puso una mano frente a ella, indicándole silencio para después, de una forma muy tiesa, casi robótica, hincarse frente a ella sobre una rodilla.

- Ash… - Apenas si podía articular palabras, visiblemente sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada, porque aquella posición adquirida por su novio parecía que él iba… - ¿Ash, que crees que estás…?

- ¿Ves todo esto Mist? – La volvió a interrumpir, casi gritando y con cierta molestia perceptible en la voz – Toda la preparación que se requiere para un gran detalle como esto para que sea un momento especial. Es **así **como se debe hacer y **esto** es deber de un hombre; es **esto** una verdadera propuesta de matrimonio, no lo que tu hiciste aquel día.

- ¿Qué? – Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora el carmesí no solo era parte del tono en su cabello o su vestido, sino en cada célula de su cuerpo. Si que Ash llegaba a hacer las cosas más estúpidas por razones de verdad idiotas – Me estás tratando de decir, que hiciste todo esto **¡¿Solo porque te pedí que te casaras conmigo?!**

- ¿Te parece poco? – contraatacó Ash, aún manteniendo su posición en el suelo, su mirada seguía siendo de total enojo.

- ¿A ti de verdad se te hace una razón válida? ¡Y ya levántate!

- ¡No! No me voy a parar, porque lo creas o no, yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto

- Yo no te lo pedí porque creyera lo contrario, sólo fue algo que se me vino a la mente... Sólo… fue algo que comencé a querer desde hace tiempo, pero si me esperaba a que tu lo propusieras ¡entonces de seguro esperaría toda la vida!

- Así que tenías que pedirlo, en verdad tenías que decirme "¡Ash, te quieres casar conmigo!"

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser una mujer normal y sólo... Dar indirectas, ah? Entonces yo lo captaría ¡y así podría hacer el papel que me corresponde!

- ¡Oh, cállate! Como si fueras capaz de descifrar indirectas.

- ¡Lo hubiera hecho! ¿Por qué acaso no se te ha ocurrido que yo también pensé en casarme contigo? Porque una vida a tu lado es una idea que me viene a la cabeza cada día y el sólo pensar que algún día te conviertas en la señora Ketchum me hace sonreír como idiota.

- Sonríes como idiota porque eres un idiota.

- Tal vez lo sea, pero igual estoy seguro de lo que siento. Te amo, Misty, te amo y pedirte que seas mi esposa era algo que ya había aparecido en mi mente, hasta que tu lo arruinaste todo y quisiste arrebatarme esto, pero no importa ahora, porque tu no hiciste las cosas apropiadamente así que tu propuesta no cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no iba a contar? ¿Sólo porque lo dices? ¿Porque mi pregunta hirió tu orgullo? ¿Es eso Ash?

- No... Bueno si, pero no es por eso que es inválida, es porque no lo hiciste bien. No preparaste nada y ciertamente no me diste un anillo. – Misty comenzaba a hartarse de los absurdos razonamientos de su novio, haciendo que rodara los ojos demostrando su descontento sin que ese gesto desairara al entrenador, él seguía en la tradicional pose y de un rápido movimiento sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja negra que no vaciló en abrir frente a su novia, aunque ella no le estuviera prestando atención en ese momento – Yo no olvidé traer tu anillo de compromiso, Mist.

- ¡Eres tan exagerado, yo…! – Dejó la rabieta de lado y sus brazos que estuvieron cruzados frente a su pecho en actitud defensiva, cayeron a los costados rendidos, al igual que su mente se estaba rindiendo cuando vio ese anillo.

Eran dos argollas rodeadas en su totalidad por pequeños diamantes blancos y en el centro, una pequeña flor esculpida de un diamante rosa. No solo era la belleza de la joya lo que le había robado el aliento, era porque hasta entonces entendió que a pesar de sus estúpidas maneras, de sus locuras, de su larga ausencia o de cualquier otra cosa, de verdad estaba sucediendo: Ash le estaba proponiendo matrimonio… Aunque siempre encontraba la forma de arruinar ese tipo de momentos.

- ¿Y? – Exclamó el entrenador con impaciencia, empezando a cansarse de estar sobre una rodilla por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tanta preparación para que termines con un romántico "y"? - Gritó, aún más nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, si o no?

- A pesar de tu muy mala manera de preguntarlo… Si – Sonrió y al hacerlo logró que Ash lo hiciera también. – Si quiero casarme contigo, Ash.

Ella extendió su mano temblorosa hasta su ahora prometido, quien entendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer. Con delicadeza la tomó para después deslizar la argolla sobre el dedo anular de Misty. Una vez hecho eso, se levantó casi eufórico para culminar la promesa con un beso, la estrechó con fuerza, con toda la devoción que le tenía a su prometida quien a su vez se colgó de él por el cuello sin despegar sus labios de los del moreno ni por un momento, solo lo hizo al sentir saciada su sed por él, esa que vivió con ella todos los días que él se encontró ausente y con la constante duda de que Ash tal vez podría tener una aversión a un compromiso más serio, siendo esa la causa de su desaparición.

- Así que, - Habló divertida, aún sin soltarlo – Cuando les contemos a todos que estamos comprometidos, ¿solo les dirás de tu gran hazaña para que no se enteren que yo te propuse matrimonio primero?

- Bueno… - Contestó él apenado, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones cuando un grito de alegría se escuchó lejano, después más cerca, más cerca, rápidamente dirigiéndose a ellos hasta que Misty lo tuvo que soportar justo en su oído, cuando una emocionada May colisionó contra ella en un afectuoso abrazo.

- ¡Es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida! – La coordinadora si que estaba entusiasmada - ¡Me alegro tanto por ti Misty!

- May… ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo separándose de la pelirroja - ¿Creíste que Ash podría armar esto sin ayuda? ¡Claro que tenía que recurrir a todos nosotros para lograr coordinar a tantos pokemón en tan poco tiempo!

- ¿Todos nosotros? – Su pregunta fue contestada casi al instante cuando vio acercarse a Drew, Brock, Susy y demás amigos hechos durante los viajes de Ash. Todos ellos parecían satisfechos con el resultado de su arduo trabajo al ver tan contentos a los felices novios. - ¿Así que les dijiste a ellos que yo…?

- No, que va – Brock interrumpió – guardó el secreto por muchos días, incluso no quería que estuviéramos aquí hoy, pero...

- Hasta crees que nos íbamos a quedar con la duda de porqué Ash montó todo esto - Completó May aún emocionada.

- Sin duda nos llevamos una buena sorpresa. - Drew parecía muy entretenido con el dilema de Ash y no esperó para echárselo en cara con una mueca burlona - Fuiste una mala "dama" al no aceptar la propuesta de Misty en primer lugar.

- Si, si, muy gracioso. Espero que este secreto pueda quedar entre nosotros.

- Yo no contaría mucho con ello, - Drew señaló a su novia que se encontraba alejada del grupo con teléfono en mano; no era difícil adivinar la posible conversación que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento, pues prácticamente la estaba gritando.

- ¡Ey Iris! ¿Adivina que hicieron Misty y Ash ahora? ¡Te vas a reír cuando te cuente toda la historia!

- **¡May!** - Ash trató de llamarle la atención a su amiga sin lograr que ésta volteara siquiera, muy al contrario, la chica comenzó a caminar aún más lejos para poder contar todo el relato a Iris sin ser interrumpida. - ¡Me las vas a pagar May! - No le quedó más que lanzar esa amenaza ignorada por todos que sólo atinaron a reírse del rostro avergonzado del entrenador.

- No te preocupes Ash - Misty le habló de forma tierna, acariciándole la mejilla, obligando a los ojos castaños de su novio a que la observara sólo a ella. - Yo les puedo asegurar que eres todo un hombre y justo la clase de hombre al que voy hacer feliz por el resto de mi vida.

Ash no supo si sentirse enojado o halagado por ese comentario, pero ciertamente se sentía feliz y sin más rodeos besó a su prometida.

* * *

_Pues no sé si algunos ya habían adivinado el "gran" misterio y no sé si me quieran matar por poner un final así, solo sé que esta idea me mató de risa desde que la empecé a desarrollar o bueno casi desde que se me ocurrió, así que espero que por lo menos una sonrisa les haya provocado también. _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que me mandaron mensajes por face, pidiendo la continuación, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza. _

_Beleeeen Feliz cumple muy muy atrasado, de todas formas ojalá que la hayas pasado bien y que este nuevo año de vida tenga para ti solo cosas maravillosas, es poco el tiempo que llevo de conocerte pero estoy más que segura que solo mereces felicidad en tu vida n_n _


End file.
